It's Hurt
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: My first fic of Kaido couple. I hope you like it :D please review after read :D Maaf yah Dio Oppa disini banyak disakitinnya, tapi yang penting akhirnya sama Kai deh :D


It's Hurt

Cast: Do Kyungsoo(D.O./Dio), Kim Jongin(Kai), Other..

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Rated: T

Pair: Kaido [slight Hunhan]

Disclaimer: All cast belong to themselves and God, I hope Kaido is mine, this fiction is mine.

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Slash, OOC "Don't Like Yaoi? Just Leave This Page!"

Yey! Akhirnya saya bisa bikin ff Kaido Couple! saya lagi ngefans banget sama pairing yang satu ini :D tapi saya mau nyari ffnya susah T_T yay, last, after read please Review okey? :)

Di pagi yang cerah ini, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya, burung-burung beterbangan mencari makan untuk anak mereka dengan riang, berkebalikan dengan seorang bersurai hitam yang duduk didekat jendela kamarnya, memandang 2 orang nama yang sedang asyik bercanda dihalam dorm dengan tatapan sayu dan tersenyum miris. Hatinya bagaikan teriris berbagai pisau saat melihat mereka saling berpelukan dengan eratnya. Ingin sekali ia menggantikan posisi orang yang tengah memeluk dan dipeluk orang yang dicintainya itu. Terkesan sederhana tapi itu sudah cukup baginya jika ia tidak bisa memiliki orang itu.

"Dio! kau belum siap?" teriak Suho dari luar membuyarkan segala lamunan Dio.

"Ne, Hyung. Sebentar lagi." Teriak Dio dari dalam kamarnya. Ia berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dan segera keluar. Ia memasang senyum palsu saat ia melihat semua member berdiri didepan kamarnya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Lagi-lagi, hatinya harus merasakan sakit yang mendalam saat melihat Kai, orang yang dicintainya tengah merangkul pundak maknae mereka, Sehun. Namun, senyum palsu masih merekah di bibirnya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju van. Hari ini mereka ada schedule pemotretan oleh Sport KOREA. Dio memilih duduk di pojok belakang, daripada ia harus melihat Hunkai yang senang sekali bercanda yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit jika ia duduk ditengah. Akhirnya, posisi tempat duduk ditengah diisi Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol, sedangkan Suho, Baekhyun dan Dio dibelakang, didepan ada Manager mereka dan Supir pribadi mereka. Dio memilih untuk membuka melihat jalan-jalan diluar berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang masih bersarang di rongga dadanya. Tiba-tiba, Suho yang duduk disebelahnya menepuk bahunya, refleks Dio pun menengok kearah leader mereka yang tersenyum err… sedikit miris.

"Yang sabar yah, suatu saat ia pasti akan menyadari perasaanmu." Ucap Suho seraya mengelus surai hitam Dio. Dio hanya mengangguk. Memang semua member EXO K -kecuali Sehun dan Kai- mengetahui kalau Dio menyukai Kai. Namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu Dio disaat Sehun dan Kai yang terlihat sangat dekat itu membuat Dio err… cemburu mungkin. Mereka hanya bisa menenangkan Dio, itu saja tidak lebih. Mereka semua merasa serba salah, disatu sisi mereka merasa kasihan dengan Dio tapi disatu sisi jika mereka memisahkan Sehun dari Kai itu berarti mereka sama saja merusak hubungan persaudaraan diantara Kai dan Sehun.

Akhirnya van EXO K pun sampai. Mereka segera turun dan berjalan menuju tempat pemotretan dengan dijaga beberapa bodyguard. Terlihat Kai menggandeng tangan Sehun membuat para Hunkai Shipper berteriak histeris, sedangkan Dio hanya menghela nafas dan berpura-pura tidak melihat hal tersebut.

[Skip Time]

Pemotretan berlangsung hingga pukul 19.00 KST. Begitupula dengan rasa sakit yang lagi lagi harus dirasakan Dio yang berlangsung sangat lama karena selama pemotretan Hunkai selalu saja bersama. Entah sudah berapa kali ia merasakan hal ini, ia tidak bisa menghitungnya. Setelah selesai membersihkan make up, mereka masuk ke van. Hampir semua member EXO K tertidur saking lelahnya. Oke, garis bawahi, Hampir berarti tidak semua kan? Yup, semuanya tertidur kecuali seorang namja berwajah cantik bernama Dio, matanya sudah mengantuk tapi ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia melirik Kai yang duduk disampingnya, entah kerasukan apa, mau-maunya Kai duduk terpisah dari Sehun, biasanya kan gak ketemu Sehun semenit aja dicariin. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Kai yang terlihat err… tampan saat tertidur. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri wajah Kai perlahan, takut membangunkan namja itu. Tangannya berhenti saat menyentuh bibir tipis milik Kai, dan diluar kesadarannya, ia mencium bibir itu, dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung menarik bibirnya saat melihat Kai menggeliat tak nyaman dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia menatap Dio yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang err…. Manis menurutnya.

"Gak tidur Hyung?" tanya Kai seraya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah semua member yang tertidur. Sedangkan Dio hanya menggeleng err… imut menurutnya.

"Aku gak bisa tidur." Ucap Dio.

"Ooh. Usahakan kau tidur Hyung, lihat matamu saja sudah memerah." Ucap Kai seraya menunjuk-nunjuk mata Dio. Dio tersenyum senang saat Kai terlihat memperhatikannya.

"Aku juga ingin begitu, tapi tidak bisa." Sungut Dio seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hyungnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana jika kau senderkan kepalamu itu dibahuku? Mungkin saja kau bisa tidur." Usul Kai membuat Dio menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Jinjja?" ucap Dio senang. Rasanya ia serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengangguk dan menyenderkan badannya ke kursi mobil. Entah karena alasan apa ia berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya sekedar kasihan mungkin melihat Hyungnya itu tidak bisa tidur. Perlahan, Dio menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kai yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan memejamkan matanya. Semenit kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari suara Dio. Kai terkekeh kecil melihat Hyungnya, tidak bisa tidur namun baru semenit menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kai sudah tertidur. Kai pun memejamkan matanya dan ikut tertidur seperti Dio. Perjalanan menuju dorm sangat sepi di van itu karena semuanya tertidur. Sesampainya di dorm, semua member sudah terbangun kecuali Kai dan Dio. Terbersit niat usil di diri para member, dan menggunakan iPhone Chanyeol, mereka memfoto Kai dan Dio yang sedang tidur dengan romantis itu. Karena adanya flash saat memotret mereka, akhirnya mereka pun terbangun, mata mereka mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mereka dan menatap bingung keempat member didepan mereka yang tertawa senang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Dio bingung.

"Hyungdeul, pose yang bagus. Hehehe." Ucap Sehun seraya tertawa usil.

"Hah?" ucap Kai dan Dio bersamaan. Lalu, Suho pun menunjukkan foto yang baru saja mereka dapatkan itu kepada mereka berdua. Mata mereka berdua membulat sempurna saat melihat foto itu, dan muncul semburat merah dipipi Dio namun karena ini malam hari jadi tidak ada yang melihat. Kai melempar death-glare kearah keempat member yang tertawa-tawa. Mereka berempat langsung ngacir sebelum diceramahin sama Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya mendengus kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya didalam van, Dio pun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa Hyung tertawa, eoh?" ucap Kai kesal.

"Habis tampangmu itu lucu sih." Ucap Dio sebelum ngacir masuk kedalam dorm meninggalkan Kai yang turun dari van dengan kesal dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Disaat Dio sudah masuk ke dalam dorm, Suho dan Baekhyun langsung menyerbu ia.

"Cie..Cie.. Gimana Dio tidur dipundak Kai?" goda Baekhyun membuat muka Dio memerah.

"Haish kalian, aku tidak tahu!" ucap Dio seraya berlari kearah kamarnya dan Kai.

"Lihat Baekkie, mukannya memerah. Huahahaha!" ucap dan tawa Suho.

"Iya Hyung! Buahahaha!" ucap dan tawa Baekhyun. Dio hanya menatap mereka kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya dan Kai. Oke, kalo boleh jujur, ia memang sangat senang diperbolehkan tidur di pundak Kai. Rasanya udah kayak terbang ke langit ketujuh. Hahh, ia ingin semua itu tidak berakhir begitu saja. Dio itu seorang manusia biasa dan setiap manusia jika sudah dikasih pasti minta yang lebih. Begitupula Dio, ia ingin terus berada disamping Kai, menyayangi dan mencintainya layaknya seorang kekasih, walaupun ia sadar, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dio pun segera naik ketempat tidur dan menyelimuti seluruh badanya, merutuki otaknya yang mulai berfikiran negatif membuat hatinya menjadi sakit kembali.

"Kai-ah, bagaimana kalau foto ini kami share di twitter? Pasti Kaido Shipper histeris melihatnya!" ucap Suho saat Kai baru saja masuk ke dorm dengan tatapan sebal.

"Terserah lah!" ucap Kai malas seraya membuka pintu kamarnya dan Dio dan langsung masuk kedalam. Ia malas berurusan dengan kedua hyung yang usil itu. Disaat ia sudah dikamar, ia menatap tempat tidur Dio dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan Hyungnya? Tidak biasanya Hyungnya kalau tidur menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Kai pun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Dio dan berjongkok disitu.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Kai seraya menarik pelan selimut Dio agar memperlihatkan muka Hyungnya.

"Gwaenchana. Waeyo?" tanya Dio bingung seraya menatap Kai yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ani. Tidak biasanya Hyung kalau tidur menutupi seluruh tubuhmu dengan selimut." Jawab Kai seraya mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Aku hanya kedinginan. Sudah cepat kau tidur, ini sudah malam." Ucap Dio. Kai pun hanya menuruti perkataan Hyungnya itu. Ia langsung menaiki tempat tidurnya dan memakai selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher.  
"Jaljayo,Hyung." Ucap Kai seraya membalikan badannya menatap Dio yang kini tengah menatapnya.  
"Jaljayo, Kkamjong-ah." Ucap Dio seraya menutup matanya. Semenit kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari suara Dio. Kai terkekeh pelan melihat Hyungnya yang err… imut disaat tidur menurutnya. Dan bisa dibilang Hyungnya itu cukup err… cantik disaat tidur. Namun, Kai langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera memejamkan matanya disaat pikirannya mulai meracau kemana-mana.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Kai pun tertidur.

[Esok Pagi]

"Dio Hyung, Irreona! Ppali irreona! Kau punya jadwal hari ini,Hyung!" ucap Kai seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Dio.

"K… Kai-ah, d.. dingin." Ucap Dio lirih, Kai pun langsung memegang kening Dio.

"Panas." Gumam Kai. Ia pun langsung berlari keluar kamarnya dan Dio dan melihat Suho yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Suho Hyung! Dio Hyung sakit, Hyung!" ucap Kai panik, Suho pun segera menyelesaikan memakai sepatunya dan berlari menuju kamar Dio dan Kai. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan melihat Dio menggigil ditempat tidurnya.

"Hyung, dingiiin!" ucap Dio lirih. Suho pun mendekati Dio dan mengambil thermometer yang ada dimeja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidur Dio. Ia pun menaruh thermometer itu di bawah lidah Dio, sambil menunggu thermometer itu ia pun memegang kening Dio, dan pendapatnya sama dengan Kai. Tiba-tiba, thermometer itu berbunyi tanda sudah mengetahui suhu badan Dio, Suho menariknya perlahan dan melihat angka yang tertera ditermometer itu.

"39o. Ini lumayan panas. Kau jangan kemana-mana dulu. Didorm saja yah, mian Hyung gak bisa menjagamu, tapi ada Kai kok disini. Baik-baik yah." Ucap Suho seraya mengelus kepala dongsaengnya itu sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari kamar Dio dan Kai. Saat Suho keluar, ia langsung diserbu 4 member EXO K.

"Hyung, apakah Dio Hyung sakit?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah parah?" tanya Kai.

"Ia terkena penyakit apa Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan jobnya hari ini Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Suho hanya mengelus dada melihat sikap keempat member EXO K tersebut. Ia pun membalas satu-satu pertanyaan dari mereka,

"Ne, Dio memang sakit, Sehun. Tidak terlalu parah, panasnya 39o,Kai. Menurut perkiraanku hanya demam, Chanyeol. Dan kita akan bicara nanti dengan manajer,Baekhyun. Nah ada yang mau tanya lagi?" ucap Suho panjang lebar. Keempat member EXO K hanya menggeleng tanda tidak ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi.

"Oh iya, Kai-ah, karena hanya kau sendiri yang free, jadi kau jaga Dio yah? Awas kau menyakitinya, jangan harap besok kau masih utuh." Ucap Suho horror. Kai hanya mengangguk tidak berani membantah dan mengusap-usap lengannya karena bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Suho kepada ketiga member EXO K itu. Setelah mereka semua pergi, Kai berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya dan Dio. Ia melihat Dio tengah meringkuk di pojokkan tempat tidur dan memeluk badannya dengan kedua tangannya, dan oh jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terus bergetar itu.

"Ck, Suho Hyung pabbo. Kenapa tidak dipakaikan jaket?" rutuk Kai seraya mengambil jaket milik Dio dilemari yang ada didekat kamar mandi. Setelah menemukan jaket Dio, ia pun berjalan kearah Dio yang terlihat memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung." Panggil Kai membuat Dio refleks membuka matanya.

"K….Kai." ucap Dio lirih. Kai pun langsung membuka resleting jaket Dio dan membantu Dio memakai jaketnya. Walaupun sudah memakai jaket, Dio masih saja terlihat menggigil. Kai pun menarik Dio kedalam pelukannya. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan untuk Dio. Bagi Dio, disaat Kai memeluknya, rasa dinginnya menguap entah kemana, digantikan oleh sebuah kehangatan yang berbeda. Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi begitu, Kai pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membantu Dio menyenderkan badannya ke tempat tidur. Ia mengelus sebentar kepala Hyungnya itu dan berkata,

"Hyung tunggu sebentar, aku mau buatkan bubur dulu untukmu. Jangan kemana-mana yah." Pesan Kai sebelum keluar menuju dapur untuk membuatkan bubur buat Dio. Dio yang bosan menunggu Kai akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca fanfiction lewat laptop miliknya yang berada disampingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wallpaper laptopnya yang menampilkan wajahnya dan Kai yang sedang berselca ria. Ia langsung membuka Opera dan mensearch fanfiction tentang EXO. Ia menemukan satu blog yang bercerita tentang couple EXO K maupun M dan bisa dibilang Yaoi. Ia mengklik satu fanfic tentang Baekyeol. Ia tertawa, tersenyum bahkan menangis disaat membaca fanfic tersebut yang ternyata bergenre: Romance, Angst, Little bit of Humor. Disaat ia sedang asyik mencari-cari fanfic disitu, ia tak sengaja melihat fanfic yang menceritakan dirinya dan Kai. Setelah melihat ke kanan kiri, ia langsung membuka fanfic itu. Ia membaca fanfic itu dengan serius. Walaupun fanfic itu bergenre Romance, namun ia malah menangis. Kenapa? Karena disaat ia sedang membayangkan isi cerita dari fanfic tersebut, tiba-tiba otaknya malah mengingat segala Hunkai moment yang ia lihat. Nafasnya terasa sesak saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Ia berusaha menepis kejadian itu namun kejadian itu terus berkelebat di otaknya. Air mata pun sudah menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya. Sekuat apapun ia menahan air matanya, namun air matanya tetap mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak. Namun, semakin lama ia semakin tidak kuat untuk tidak terisak. Akhirnya isakan pun lolos dari bibir kissable miliknya.

"Hiks… Hiks…" isak Dio membuat Kai yang sedang menuang bubur untuk Hyungnya segera menyelesaikannya dan buru-buru masuk ke kamar ia dan Dio. Ia melihat Dio sedang duduk dipojokan tempat tidur dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan dan juga air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Kai segera mendekati Dio dan menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi Dio.

"Uljima Hyung~" ucap Kai seraya mengelus surai hitam Dio dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur itu di meja didekat tempat tidur Dio.

"Hiks…" isak Dio pilu. Kai pun segera menarik Dio kedalam pelukannya dan masih saja mengelus surai hitam milik Dio.

"Uljima Hyung~ Kenapa kau menangis, eoh?" ucap Kai. Dio hanya diam saja dan menikmati pelukan yang diberikan dari dongsaeng kesayangannya. Setelah tangisan Dio sudah mereda, Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kedua pipi Dio dengan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum manis kearah Hyungnya.

"Kenapa menangis, Hyung?" tanya Kai tanpa menghapus senyumannya.

"I… Itu… Aku membaca fanfic Baekyeol yang sedih, karena terlalu serius membacanya, aku malah jadi menangis begini. Ck, namja macam apa aku ini." bohong Dio seraya mempoutkan bibir kissablenya. Kai terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hyungnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Hahaha… Yasudah Hyung jangan dibaca lagi yah. Oh ya, ini buburnya, Hyung mau makan sendiri atau aku suapi?" ucap Kai seraya menyodorkan bubur yang tadi ia buat kedepan Dio. Kata-kata Kai membuat timbulnya semburat merah samar di kedua pipi Dio.

"Kenapa diam Hyung? Yasudah kalau diam berarti akan aku suapi yah." Ucap Kai seraya mengambil sesendok bubur, meniupnya sebentar, dan mengarahkan sendok itu kearah mulut Dio yang terbuka saat Kai mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur kearah mulut Dio. Dan seterusnya mereka seperti itu sampai bubur Dio pun habis. Setelah itu Kai pun keluar untuk menaruh mangkuk kosong itu ke tempat cuci piring dan juga mengambilkan minum dan kompres air panas untuk Dio. Dio merasa sangaaaattt senaaangg karena Kai memberikannya perhatian lebih, ia jadi ingin sakit lagi disaat Kai sedang free job. Selang beberapa menit, Kai pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Dio. Ia memberikan minum yang ia bawa kepada Dio dan mengompres kening Dio dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa yang dicelupkan ke air panas lalu diperasnya. Namun, di moment yang sangat romantis ini, Kai merusaknya dengan berkata,

"Dio Hyung, aku mau bercerita boleh?" tanya Kai. Sedangkan Dio hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah salah jika kita menyukai sesama gender?" tanya Kai. Sedangkan Dio hanya menggeleng karena ia sendiri juga menyukai sesame gender.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak salahkan jika aku menyukai Sehun?" ucap Kai, sedangkan Dio merasa nafasnya sesak dan hatinya bagaikan diiris berbagai pisau, ia berharap ia hanya salah mendengar tadi, namun, telinganya tidak tuli jadi itu semua adalah kenyataan. Jadi, semua perhatian Kai terhadapnya hanya sekedar perhatian Hyung-Dongsaeng?

"Hyung.. Hyung.." ucap Kai seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Dio membuat Dio tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne?" tanya Dio. Sedangkan Kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya Hyung?" tanya Kai kesal namun ada semburat merah samar di pipinya yang dapat dilihat oleh Dio.

"Ani. Aku dengarkan kok. Ne, kau tidak salah." Ucap Dio seraya mengelus kepala dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Jinjja Hyung? Waw, kalau begitu apakah Hyung sama sepertiku?" tanya Kai girang.

"Ne, aku juga menyukai sesame gender." Ucap Dio pelan.

"Nugu Hyung? Nuguseyo?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga tahu kalau saatnya sudah tepat." Ucap Dio seraya tiduran dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher dengan selimut.

"Hyung mau tidur yah? Yasudah, aku diluar yah, Hyung kalo mau apa-apa panggil aja oke?" tanya Kai sebelum keluar membawa gelas kosong dan baskom berisi air panas dan sapu tangan bekas mengompres Dio. Dio pun hanya mengangguk. Disaat Kai sudah keluar, runtuh sudah segala pertahanannya. Ia menekan dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya guna menghilangkan rasa sakit didanya itu. Air matanya yang mengalir tidak ia hiraukan. Ia berusaha menahan suara isakannya agar tidak kedengaran hingga keluar dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Akhirnya, karena terlalu lelah menangis, Dio pun ketiduran.

[Sepulang keempat member EXO K]

Keempat member EXO K pulang dengan tampang lelah. Suho yang melihat Kai ada di luar merasa bingung. Ia pun bertanya dimana Dio, dan Kai menjawab Dio ada dikamarnya. Suho pun berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Dio dan Kai diikuti Baekhyun yang ingin melihat keadaan Dio. Suho dan Baekhyun menatap Dio yang sedang tertidur dengan bingung. Posisi Dio tidur sangatlah aneh. Selimut, dan guling sudah di bawah, dan muka ditutupi bantal. Suho mengambil bantal itu perlahan namun dapat membangunkan Dio. Dio mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Suho dan Baekhyun menatap Dio dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, matanya terlihat membengkak dan memerah, mukanya juga terlihat memerah. Dan satu tebakan di otak Suho dan Baekhyun, pasti ini gara-gara Kai.

"Dio, kau menangis?" tanya Suho to the point. Ingin sekali Dio menggeleng namun matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Ck, ingin sekali ia merutuki matanya yang membengkak itu.

"Ada apa dengan Kai, huh?" tanya Baekhyun dan dapat terlihat raut kesal diwajah imutnya.

"Ani. Tidak ada apa-apa." Bohong Dio.

"Ya! Jangan berbohong. Pasti Kai menyakiti hatimu. Katakan ia berkata apa!" suruh Suho dan wajah angelic miliknya berubah menjadi ikut-ikutan kesal seperti Baekhyun.

"Oh, aku tahu. Pasti dia bilang kalau dia menyukai Sehun, iya kan?" tebak Baekhyun membuat Dio tersentak.

"Bagaimana Hyung bisa tahu?" cerocos Dio namun sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya yang ember itu.

"Hahaha… Aku sudah pernah diceritakan oleh Kai." Ucap Baekhyun. Terlihat Dio menyender di tempat tidurnya dan menekan dada kirinya yang terasa sakit lagi.

"Yak kau bacon! Kau menyakitinya! Keluar sana!" usir Suho kepada Baekhyun yang menatap Suho dengan tatapan sebal.

"Kenapa aku harus keluar, Hyung?" ucap Baekhyun kesal seraya mempoutkan bibirnya yang menurut Chanyeol sangatlah imut.

"Karena kau menyakiti Dio, Bacon." Ucap Suho kesal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" sergah Baekhyun.

"Yah tapi-" kata-kata Suho terputus saat Dio berteriak,

"Berhentilah berdebat!" membuat Suho dan Baekhyun langsung bungkam. Dio malah mojok ditempat tidur sambil meluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk dan kepalanya ia masukkan dicelah yang ada diantara kedua kakinya. Matanya ia pejamkan dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara isakan pelan yang berasal dari mulut Dio. Suho dan Baekhyun langsung naik ketempat tidur Dio dan mengelus kepala Dio. Baekhyun yang paling merasa bersalah pun meminta maaf,

"Mian, Dio-ah. Aku gak bermaksud nyakitin hati kamu." Sesal Baekhyun namun Dio hanya menggeleng.

"Kyungsoo-ah, sudahlah. Jangan kamu tangisin lagi dia. Suatu saat nanti pasti ada yang lebih baik dari dia untukmu." Ucap Suho bijak. Dio pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Tapi aku maunya dia Hyung." Ucap Dio seraya memeluk Suho erat. Suho pun mengusap-usap punggung Dio sedangkan Baekhyun mengelus surai hitam milik dongsaengnya itu. Bagi Dio, pelukan dan elusan Suho dan Baekhyun tidak sama jika dibandingkan dengan Kai. Ia lebih merasa nyaman disaat bersama Kai. Namun, disaat kesedihannya yang mendalam seperti ini, ia lebih memilih bergantung dengan kedua Hyungnya itu.

[Skip Time]

Hari ini adalah hari dimana diadakannya showcase di Korea sebelum debutnya EXO K dan M. Dan sekarang mereka telah berhasil mengadakan showcase di negeri ginseng ini. Untuk member EXO M mereka memesan 1 hotel untuk sementara karena besok mereka harus ke Cina. Dan sekarang, semua member EXO sedang ngumpul di dorm EXO K. Ups, gak semua deng, ada 2 member yang menghilang entah kemana sejak kembalinya mereka ke dorm. Kai gelisah karena orang yang dicintainya itu tidak balik-balik sejak tadi dan juga sekarang ini sedang hujan deras. Sedangkan Dio enak-enakan saja ngemil sambil nyender di pinggiran sofa dan sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kai yang terlihat gelisah itu. Sedangkan sisa member yang lain malah asyik mesra-mesraan ditempat itu. Karena rasa gelisah yang terus menggerayangi hatinya, Kai memilih untuk mencari Sehun, pujaan hatinya dan satu member yang menghilang juga, Luhan diluar. Tanpa memakai jaket ataupun mengambil payung, ia berlari menerobos hujan demi mencari kedua orang itu. Sedangkan Dio yang takut Kai sakit, entah jasmani maupun rohani, menyusulnya setelah memakai jaketnya, tidak memperdulikan teriakan member lain yang menyuruhnya membawa payung, yang ada difikirannya sekarang Cuma Kai.

Kai terus berlari menerobos hujan dan melihat siluet Sehun yang memunggunginya yang berada di taman yang cukup jauh dari dorm. Baru saja ia ingin menghampiri Sehun, namun matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon rindang yang ada didekat situ. Raut wajah kekesalan dan kesedihan terlihat di wajahnya.

Dio yang melihat Kai berdiri mengintip dari balik pohon maple yang ada disitu merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Kai. Ia sedikit bergeser melihat kearah sesuatu yang dilihat Kai dan matanya ikut terbelalak melihat hal itu, namun ekspresinya langsung berubah saat mengingat kata-kata Sehun waktu itu,

"_Hyung, aku sudah jadian dengan Luhan Hyung."_

Dan yah, apa yang dilihat Kai dan Dio saat ini adalah Sehun sedang berciuman dengan Luhan ditengah hujan. Ck, romantis sekali. Namun yang sekarang menarik perhatian Dio adalah Kai. Kai terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat berusaha menahan emosinya mungkin dan Dio tahu bahwa sekarang hati Kai bagaikan teriris oleh berbagai pisau seperti yang ia rasakan dahulu. Dio pun berjalan mendekati Kai dan setelah ia sudah dibelakang Kai, ia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Kai. Kai yang merasa tubuhnya dipakaikan sesuatu menengok kebelakang dan melihat Dio tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Tiba-tiba, Dio menarik tangan Kai dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, Kai hanya menurut saja karena saat ini perasaannya tengah kacau balau. Sesampainya halaman dorm, Dio tersenyum senang karena hampir sampai.

"Hah.. Akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap Dio dengan bibir bergetar namun itu tidak dapat dilihat Kai. Dio pun menarik Kai untuk masuk ke lobby dan menaiki lift. Didalam lift, Dio terlihat mengusap-usap kedua lengannya karena rasa dingin yang menyerangnya, dan setelah keluar dari lift, ia menarik Kai menuju dorm mereka. Senyum Dio merekah saat mereka sudah sampai di dorm. Ia pun membukanya dan melihat ketiga member EXO K langsung mendatanginya dan menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan. Tapi Dio hanya berkata,

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku pergi ke kamar." Ucap Dio seraya berjalan meninggalkan ketiga member EXO K yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Dio merasa kedinginan dan kepalanya pusing. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju kamarnya dan Kai, ia merasa kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi, pandangannya buram dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

_**GEDUBRAK!**_

Kai yang pertama kali mendengar suara itu langsung menengok kearah Dio dan melihat Hyungnya sudah terkapar lemas di lantai. Kai langsung berlari kearah Dio dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar ia dan Dio diikuti ketiga member EXO K. Kai menaruh Dio di tempat tidur Dio dan memegang kening Dio.

"Panas." Gumam Kai. Lagi-lagi Hyungnya ini harus sakit lagi. Ia bingung kenapa Hyungnya ini gampang sekali sakit. Ia menatap wajah Dio yang terlihat pucat dan bibirnya yang juga pucat. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah dapur untuk mengambil kompres untuk Dio sedangkan Chanyeol berlari kearah kamarnya untuk mengambil handphonenya untuk menelfon dokter pribadi mereka.

"Ck. Sudah kuingatkan untuk membawa payung tapi tidak mau menurut. Lihat sekarang kan. Kau kan gampang sakit Kyungsoo-ah." Ucap Suho seraya berjongkok di samping sisi tempat tidur Dio yang lain. Kai menatap Suho bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Dio ini tidak boleh terlalu lama terkena udara dingin, jika terlalu lama maka tubuhnya akan drop seperti ini." jelas Suho membuat Kai tersentak. Kenapa Hyungnya ini tidak pernah cerita kepadanya yang jelas-jelas adalah roomatenya?

"Ia tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap Suho seakan bisa membaca fikiran Kai. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun datang membawa kompres air hangat dan Chanyeol datang bersama Han Uisanim. Han Uisanim pun memeriksa Dio. Ia berkata kepada Suho untuk mengingatkan Dio agar menjaga kesehatannya, dan memberikan obat untuk penurun panas kepada Suho. Suho pun meletakkan obat tersebut di meja yang berada didekat tempat tidur Dio, Baekhyun juga meletakkan kompres air panas yang ia bawa dikolong tempat tidur Dio, lalu mereka bertiga mengantar Han Uisanim meninggalkan Kai dan Dio berdua. Kai mengelus surai hitam milik Hyungnya itu dengan sayang. Sekarang wajah dan bibir Dio sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Disaat Kai sedang menelusuri wajah Dio dengan telunjuknya, Dio menggeliat tak nyaman membuat Kai langsung menarik tangannya. Sedetik kemudian Dio mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Dan terkaget melihat Kai sedang duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"K-Kkamjong-ah." Panggil Dio pelan.

"Ne, Hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Kenapa aku ada dikamar?" tanya Dio seraya mengucek-ucek matanya yang terlihat err.. sangat lucu menurut Kai.

"Kau tadi pingsan Hyung, kenapa kau menyusulku hah? Dan juga kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau tidak boleh terkena udara dingin lama-lama Hyung?" cerocos Kai.

"Mian, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucap Dio seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku, Hyung. Kita semua kan saudara." Ucap Kai seraya mengelus surai hitam Dio membuat Dio merasakan sensasi yang aneh menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Oh iya hyung, aku mau tanya. Siapa sih yang Hyung sukai itu? Apakah ia satu grup dengan kita?" tanya Kai membuat Dio langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ne. Dia satu grup dengan kita." Ucap Dio pelan.

"Siapa dia hyung~ beritahu aku~" rengek Kai membuat Dio semakin takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Di.. Dia…." Ucap Dio menggantung membuat Kai semakim penasaran.

"Dia?" tanya Kai.

"Dia adalah… dirimu." Ucap Dio membuat Kai terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap Dio tidak percaya.

"A…. Aku?" tanya Kai seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Dio hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukai Sehun, tapi tidak salahkan aku mencintaimu?" ucap Dio seraya mengelus surai brunette milik Kai sebelum ia beranjak keluar dengan berjalan sambil memegang tembok untuk menjaga keseimbangannya meninggalkan Kai yang mematung. Dio berjalan kearah kamar Suho dan Sehun, disaat ia membuka pintu kamar Suho dan Sehun, beruntung Sehun belum kembali, dan ia melihat Suho sedang asyik membaca majalah.

"Suho Hyung." Panggil Dio lirih membuat Suho langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Wae, Heenjabuja-ah?" tanya Suho. Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Suho, ia langsung berlari menerjang Suho dan memeluknya erat. Suho merasakan pundaknya basah disaat Dio memeluknya. Ia pun menenangkan Dio dengan mengelus pundak dongsaengnya itu. Ia lelah juga melihat Dio harus terus-terusan menangis karena Kai. Tapi Dio yang keras kepala tidak mau melupakan Kai. Ia bilang ia akan tetap menunggu Kai sampai waktunya tiba. Sampai Tuhan mengizinkannya bersama dengan Kai walau hanya sebentar.

Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Kai dan Dio menjadi merenggang. Walaupun mereka satu kamar, namun dikamar pun mereka tidak saling mengobrol. Semua member EXO K -termasuk Sehun yang baru tahu Kai menyukainya dan Dio menyukai Kai- menjadi prihatin dengan mereka berdua. Tapi susah juga menyatukan mereka yang sama-sama keras kepala. Jadi mereka biarkan saja Kai dan Dio menyelesaikan masalah mereka tanpa bantuan para member EXO K.

[Skip Time]

Hujan turun membasahi hamparan tanah yang kita pijak ini. Seorang nama bersurai hitam bernama Dio tengah merenung memandang keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sengaja membuka jendela kamarnya untuk menikmati keindahan jatuhnya hujan ke tanah yang sangat menakjubkan itu jika diperhatikan. Ia tidak memperdulikan hawa dingin yang menjalar masuk ke tubuhnya. Hari ini, ia, Kai, Sehun dan Luhan sedang free job. Member EXO M yang lagi dikasih libur sama manager mereka memilih untuk main ke Korea sekalian Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun dan Kris bertemu dengan Suho. Diruang tamu sana, sedang ada Kai dan Sehun yang sedang asyik mengobrol, sampai datangnya Luhan yang membuat Kai lebih memilih minggir dari situ dan pergi ke kamarnya dan Dio. Kai menatap Dio dengan sebal karena Hyungnya ini sudah tau tidak boleh terlalu terkena udara dingin masih saja nekat seperti itu. Kai pun menghampiri Dio yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia renungannya dan menutup kaca kamar mereka. Dio ingin sekali memarahi orang yang menutup jendela kamarnya dan Kai namun nyalinya langsung menciut disaat Kai menatapnya dengan wajah garang.

"Hyung itu nekat apa pabbo sih? Udah tau gak boleh terlalu terkena udara dingin ini malah buka jendela pas lagi hujan. Mau sakit lagi apa Hyung?" ucap Kai kesal seraya menunduk kearah Hyungnya yang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kai.

"Memangnya kalau aku sakit apa pedulimu hah?" tanya Dio datar membuat Kai langsung menggetok kepala Dio.

"Kita ini saudara Hyung, tidak mungkin aku tidak peduli padamu." Ucap Kai.

"Hanya itu?" gumam Dio seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja digetok Kai.

"Dan juga, sepertinya aku sudah mulai mencintai hyungku yang cengeng ini." ucap Kai membuat Dio mematung ditempat.

"M… MWO?" teriak Dio membuat Kai harus menutup kedua kupingnya.

"A… Apa maksudmu Kkamjong-ah?" tanya Dio bingung.

"Ne, Saranghae. Saranghae Yeongwonhi Heenjabuja Hyung." Bisik Kai tepat dikuping Dio. Nafas Kai yang mengenai kulitnya membuat Dio merasa geli.

"Nado. Nado Saranghae Kkamjong-ah." Ucap Dio seraya memeluk Kai dan menyurukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai.

"Kyungie Hyung~" panggil Kai membuat Dio menatap Kai bingung.

"Kyungie?" tanya Dio bingung.

"Ne. Kyungie aku ambil dari namamu, Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai seraya tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo, Jongie-ah." Ucap Dio seraya mencium bibir Kai sekilas namun Kai buru-buru menahan tengkuk Dio dan mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Diluar

"Sehunnie, ayo kita main." Ucap Luhan seraya menarik-narik kaus Sehun. Ia kesal karena sedaritadi Sehun hanya sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hyung." Ucap Sehun tetap fokus pada PSPnya. Luhan pun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Terserah kau lah. Aku mau balik." Ucap Luhan namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik Sehun untuk duduk kembali ke sofa.

"Ya ya aku kalah, sekarang kita mau main apa Hyung?" tanya Sehun seraya mencubit kedua pipi Luhan sekilas.

"Digimon Rumble Arena 2!" ucap Luhan girang. Sedangkan Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil merapihkan PS2 yang mau dimainkannya oleh Luhan. Setelah itu mereka bermain sampai semua member kembali. Dan untuk Kaido couple, saya tidak tahu mereka ngapain, yang tahu hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan saja.

END~


End file.
